Unspoken Memories
by Sakira
Summary: It's G...for now, anyways. Kinda sad-ish...very Takari...
1. Default Chapter Title

Unspoken Memories  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer--I don't own 'em.  
  
A/N--this is after the episode today, on the 21st. K?  
  
***  
  
'I care about you too much to let anything happen to you...'  
  
Wasn't that what he said? What did he mean by that? Could it really mean that he....  
  
No, Kari, don't get your hopes up...it really can't be...but what if...no, just no. It doesn't work that way, it   
just doesn't. He probably ment it as in being friends. That's all. Couldn't be anything more.  
  
But what if....  
  
***  
  
Great. I really blew it this time. Now she knows...but, still, isn't it for the best...?  
  
'You know when you said that you care about me? What did you mean by that?'  
  
Aarg, TK! Why didn't you just tell her? 'Ah, you know, things', what kind of answer is that? Either she   
thinks you've lost it, or she knows...  
  
'I care about you, too...'  
  
Why, Kari, why do you do this to me? Is it just friendship?? Or is it more? Or...or...  
  
No, no, and no. It's not possible. Anyway, she's already Davis's girl...no, that's not right...just his friend...  
  
Just my friend.  
  
But what if...  
  
***  
  
I've got to know. It's going to kill me if I don't. But I don't know who to ask. Who to talk to. I can't ask   
Tai, he'd just laugh...not a chance for Davis, or even Izzy. Yolei...no, she wouldn't understand. She just   
wouldn't understand. And the fastest way to spread a secret is through her...Cody then? No, he's to young   
to understand. Matt? No, he'd just tell TK. Mimi...but she's in America, and would never understand   
something like this.  
  
There is always Joe, but who am I kidding? Not a chance. He's reliable, but he's just plain scared of   
romance, or even girls. Sora, then.  
  
But Sora's away...visiting her grandmother somewhere in Hiroshima. Too far away, and I don't even know   
the number...even if I did, it would be rude to call.  
  
So there was no one. No one to turn to about this. But, Kari, why are you letting this get so far out of   
hand? Just talk to TK...that's the right thing to do. But still, it would be nice to be able to talk to some one   
else, like...  
  
"Hey, Kari? Are you OK? You're just sitting there. Is it another nightmare?" Gatomon. That was the one   
to ask...  
  
"Gatomon, d'you think we could talk about something? It wouldn't take too long, I promise..."  
  
Not even a curious look. Just a little reassuring smile. She jumped into my lap, and purred. "Sure. We can   
talk about anything at all."  
  
God, thank you for giving me such a wonderful digimon. What would I do without my Gatomon, my little   
angle?  
  
***  
  
Who can I talk to about this? No one, that's who. No one but Kari would understand. But I really wish, I   
really hope....  
  
"TK, what are you thinking about? It looks like your crest is glowing, only you don't have a crest any   
more. Why is your shirt glowing, TK? You must be wishing for something prety hard..." Patamon. Cute   
and innocent. My best friend.  
  
"Patamon, what would you say if it had to do with Kari?"  
  
"Kari, huh? Well, depends on what you said. Is this about her saying she cares about you?"  
  
"Uhauh?" I fell over, got up, sweat dropped and blushed. "How did you know?"  
  
"You're forgetting, TK, I'm not only Patamon but Angelmon, too. Angels have this weird...sence, I guess.   
We usually know what's going on in people's hearts. I know you're only thirteen, and it's not usually a   
thirteen year old's sincere feeling, but in you...well, I can see that you really--"  
  
"If you can sence things, can you read her feelings, too??" I jumped up and grabed patamon, stopping him   
in mid sentence.  
  
"Sorry, TK, I wish I could, but only gatomon can do that. Yours are the only feelings I can read."  
  
"Oooh," I sunk down to my knees, and heaved a great sigh. "I wish I knew how she felt, so I wouldn't be   
so nervous about telling her..."  
  
"So why don't you call her, TK? You could tell her over the phone, and not have to worry about what she   
says. It's not all that big. If she laughs at you (and I bet she wouldn't) you can just slam down the phone."  
  
"Uh..." Not too convincing.  
  
***  
  
"So you knew about how I felt all along?" Gatomon sure knows how to keep a secret.  
  
"Of cource. And I'm sure Patamon knows how TK feels, too."  
  
"Aaah..." My little kitty cat. My protector, my angel...  
  
"Just tell him how you feel."  
  
"When? And how?"  
  
"Call him. Call him now, why don't you?"  
  
"I don't know...well, I suppose if I don't ask, I'll never know..."  
  
***  
  
"Ok, fine, you've proven your point. I'll call, OK? But if anyone other than Kari picks up, I'm just going to   
say I have the wrong number."  
  
"What could go wrong, TK?"  
  
***  
  
"I'll call. That's it, I have to be a strong, brave warrior."  
  
Pick up the phone. Just dial the number...  
  
"It's busy, Gatomon." There was a small *click* as I put the phone down.  
  
"It's OK, Kari, I be he was just calling you, too."  
  
"Yeah, sure. What ever. But thanks, Gatomon."  
  
***  
  
"Busy." I slamed the phone back on the hook on the wall.  
  
"Cheer up, TK, I be she was calling you to tell you how she feels."  
  
"No way, Patamon. Not a chance."  
  
"Come on, just call her again. Bet cha she'll be off the phone."  
  
"Fine. But if she's not..." I grumbled as I dialed the number again. 433..."You'd better be right abou this   
one..."  
  
55...  
  
"I'm positive, TK. Just try. Have faith in yourself."  
  
21....  
  
***  
  
*RING*  
  
"Huh?" I looked up at the phone. It was ringing?  
  
"See, I bet that's TK now!"  
  
"Um..." I picked up the phone uncertainly. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Uh...Kari?" The voice was distant, even though it was only comming from the other side of the line...  
  
"TK? Is that you?"  
  
"...yeah, I...I just wanted to..uh...tell you that...."  
  
***  
  
What does TK want to tell Kari? Find out next time on....ah, never mind, it doesn't even matter any more. R/R. Bubye 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Unspoken Memories...Part Two  
  
A/N-mmhum, I know it's cheezzy. If it was any more so we'd   
have to eat it. Feel free to flame, I'm in the mood for   
roasted cheeeeeeze.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did do you think I'd waist   
my time with these things? Nope! *grin* I'd be down at Fox   
yellin at them peoples to stop playin beisboll and start   
playin more digimon. And I'd also tell them not to cut out   
any of the scenes. Do you know how many shippy moments were   
actually cut? Well, doesn't even matter any more.  
  
***  
  
Previously on digimon...well, sort of...  
  
*RING*  
  
"Huh?" I looked up at the phone. It was ringing?  
  
"See, I bet that's TK now!"  
  
"Um..." I picked up the phone uncertainly. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Uh...Kari?" The voice was distant, even though it was only   
comming from the other side of the line...  
  
"TK? Is that you?"  
  
"...yeah, I...I just wanted to..uh...tell you that...."  
  
***  
  
"Um...that...uh, hold on a second, K?" What had I gotten   
myself into this time? Pressing the hold button, I cried out   
in agony. "PATAMON, what am I gonna say???"  
  
"Just tell her." Digimon just don't understand human   
feelings. Why doesn't he get that it's so hard?  
  
"It's not that easy," I growled through clenched teath.  
  
"Well, you got to tell her something."  
  
"Fine." I pressed the button again and spoke into the phone.   
"Kari? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here. I wanted to tell you something, too."   
Her voice...Oh, Kari, why do you do this to me?  
  
"You first, then."  
  
"No, it's only polite if you go first because you did call."  
  
"Ok...." I heaved a heavy sigh, and prepared myself to tell   
her. But as I opened my mouth, all that came out was, "Are   
you feeling ok? I mean, after all, that was prety creepy.   
You still having those nightmares?"  
  
"Oh..." she sounded disapointed. As if she was expecting me   
to say something else. "Yeah, I'm ok..."  
  
***  
  
"I'm ok, nothing that bad happened to me..." I repeated. So   
that's all he wanted to know. To Gatomon, I mouthed   
silently, "He just wanted to know if I was feeling better."  
  
"Uh...ok...that's good." He too seemed disapointed, as if he   
ment to say something else but couldn't. "Now what were you   
going to say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really..." It was too hard now. Kari, pull   
yourself together! You are not a quitter. What would Tai do?   
No, maybe that's not the right example for this   
problem..."It doesn't really matter."  
  
"C'mon, Kari, you gotta tell." He seemed more relaxed, now,   
as if he was sure I was going to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Well..." I decided what we had said earlier was really   
nothing. Composing myself, I replied, "I just wanted to say   
that I'm having those nightmares again. They're more   
frightening, this time, though. I keep seeing myself opening   
a door, and something pulling me....then I see myself   
drowning at the bottom of the ocean because I won't do   
something. And there's no one there to help me..."  
  
"Kari," His voice was strong, now, as if he was sure of what   
he was saying. "No one is going to take you without a fight.   
I promise you that."  
  
My eyes widen, but I'm so happy...maybe I am more than just   
a friend...  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, TK, that makes me so happy..." She sounds very   
expectant, now, and I just can't let her down..  
  
"And Kari? What I asked before....it wasn't what I ment to   
say..."  
  
"What? When you asked if I was OK? So, what, now it doesn't   
even matter if I'm ok or not?"  
  
I could tell she was joking, but I didn't even care now. I   
had to tell her..."What I ment to say was....when I said I   
cared about you...."  
  
"Uh, TK? Keep talking, but there's someone at the door..."  
  
The door....something seemed to set a warning flag off in   
the back of my head, but I just pushed it aside. No time for   
second thoughts, now.  
  
***  
  
The rapping at the door continued even when I called out   
that I was comming. I wanted the person who was at the door,   
who ever it was, to stop knocking so I could hear what TK   
had to say.  
  
"Well, when I said that, what I ment was..." The banging got   
louder and ruder. Probably one of Tai's friends. TK stopped,   
unsure of himself. "Hey, Kari, who's at the door? I can even   
hear them banging on the door now."  
  
"I don't know....hold on a second, let me check..."  
  
"Is anyone but you at home right now?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Don't open the door, Kari. It's not safe." He sounded more   
like Tai or Matt now, than like himself.  
  
"Don't worry, it's alright. I've got gatomon here to protect   
me if anything happens, remeber?" I opened the door   
slightly. There was a tall man in a trench coat holding a   
breif case. Into the phone, I whispered, "I think it's a   
sales man."  
  
"Close the door, Kari, please." He was begging now.  
  
To the man, I inquired, "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"May I speak to your mother or father, little girl?" A   
watery, very frightening voice...  
  
"Sorry, mom went to the store just a little while ago, and   
daddy has to work late tonight. Maybe you could come back   
later..."  
  
"Older brother or sister, then?"  
  
"It's just me, so you should probably come back later. Good   
bye." I started to close the door, but the man pushed it   
back open.  
  
"Perfect." He lifted his hat and I could see underneeth a   
pair of dangerous red eyes. Out of his pocket he pulled a   
small needle.  
  
"Gatomon!" I cried, "Quick, gatomon, digivolve!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
  
"Kari! What's happening?" TK shouted.  
  
"TK! Help me!" I cried. Angewoman tried to fight the man,   
but he was ready for her. He jabbed the needle into her side   
and roared. Angewomon tottered, then fell over in a dead   
faint. Must be tranquilizers...  
  
"YOUR TURN, GIRLY!"  
  
He came at me with the needle outstreached. I turned and   
started running as fast as I could to the other door to get   
out. But every corner I turned, he was there.  
  
"TK! Help me, TK!!!" I sobbed into the phone. "TK, I'm so   
scared! Don't let me die, TK, don't let me die!"  
  
"KARI!!! Kari, you're not going to die. Call for help! Get   
out of there. Just hold on, Kari, you can't leave me!" Poor   
TK, he was so worried...I wish I didn't make him so worried   
about me...but still, he was acting a little dumb.  
  
"HOW AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE, TK???"  
  
I bolted for the unblocked door...the man/thing wasn't there   
yet....ten more steps...four...one...  
  
"GOTCHA!" The man bellowed and thrusted the needle into my   
arm. A warm, gooey substance filled my blood stream, and   
slithered through my veins...it felt so strange, but   
pleasant...  
  
And then the pain hit me.  
  
***  
  
"KARI! Get out of there! You have to out run him!" That   
sounded stupid to even me. Twice in one day Kari needed me.   
And I'm not there, again...  
  
And then I heard the scream. It was bone chilling and   
pierced my very soul. It was so loud I had to drop the phone   
and cover my ears. But even with the phone on the ground and   
my hands covering my ears, I could hear the scream. It   
climed through my feet, to my legs, my stomach, my arms, my   
head, my soul. The scream became part of me. I'll bet   
anything I'll never loose the scream from my mind....  
  
"KARI!!!!!!" I wailed and fell to the floor. I lost her...  
  
...again.  
  
***  
  
End part two.  
  
You like? Hope so, but I doubt it. Dum de dum...waiting for   
reviews...next part will be up prety soon I hope. See you   
next time on digimon, digital...um...how's it go again?  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Unspoken Memories--Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!! And the song, by Everything But the Girl, it's called Like the   
Deserts Miss the Rain, I don't own that either. Just so we're all on the same train, kay-o, peeps?  
  
A/N--Yepperz, now you just go check out the other stories to catch up, y'all hear?  
  
***  
  
'Step off the train,  
walkin down your street again.  
Past your door...  
you don't live there any more...  
it's years since you've been there...  
and now you've disappeared somewhere...  
like outer space.  
You've found some better space.  
And I miss you...  
Like the deserts miss the rain.  
And I miss you...'  
  
  
***  
  
Previously in my twisted mind....  
  
"KARI! Get out of there! You have to out run him!" That sounded stupid to even me. Twice in one day   
Kari needed me. And I'm not there, again...  
  
And then I heard the scream. It was bone chilling and pierced my very soul. It was so loud I had to drop   
the phone and cover my ears. But even with the phone on the ground and my hands covering my ears, I   
could hear the scream. It climed through my feet, to my legs, my stomach, my arms, my head, my soul.   
The scream became part of me. I'll bet anything I'll never loose the scream from my mind....  
  
"KARI!!!!!!" I wailed and fell to the floor. I lost her...  
  
...again.  
  
***  
  
That's really weird. Where am I? I'm not in the real world any more, but this really doesn't look like the   
digiworld to me. It's too dark...there's no light at all. It must be some sort of weird dimension like the one   
earlier today....  
  
"Oh, no!" I cried, startling even myself with the shout. Covering my mouth, I whispered, "Oh, no...The   
nightmare..."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything about it....  
  
A door, then a bright light, then something huge, and wet...then a request...something about the strange   
digimon from earlier...but...but, what did it want?  
  
"What ever it is, I won't give it to them!" I called into the darkness.  
  
"That's the right idea," There was a soft, coughing sound from behind me. I spun around to try and find   
gatomon, who I assumed would be laying on the ground. At least I think that's who it was. It's hard to tell   
because it was so dark and I could see nothing at all. I ran over to where her voice was comming her and   
swooped her up into my arms.  
  
"Gatomon! Are you ok?" I hugged her to my chest and tried hard not to cry. Pull your self together, Kari!   
What would Tai think if he saw you now? Sighing to myself, I whispered, "Ooh, TK! Help me!"  
  
"I don't really know why you keep crying out for this TK fellow," a soft, silky voice came from behind.   
"He hasn't seemed to help you yet."  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" I cried out in fear and spinning to see where the voice had come from.  
  
"Do not worry, I am right here, standing in the doorway infront of you. Do you not see me?"  
  
"No, it's too dark. I can't see anything."  
  
"Kari, what are you talking about? I can see perfectly well. It's plenty bright in here." Gatomon seemed   
worried.  
  
"Kari Kamiya, open your eyes." That voice! Now it was starting to bug me.  
  
"My eyes *are* open!" I cried out in frustration. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they see that?   
"And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Kari, I know everything about you. Now," The voice came so close to me that I could feel the speaker's   
warm breath on my face. The speaker put one finger on each of my eye lids, and blew gently on the space   
between. "Open you eyes, little princess."  
  
"I can't, I already said...." But though I protested, I tried one last time to open my eyes. This time, they   
fluttered uncertainty opened...  
  
Infront of me was a most elegant looking boy (no, older than a boy, but much younger than a man) with   
gentle gray-blue eyes. His hair, which was a soft grain-yellow color, fell over one eye, giving Kari an urge   
to sweep it aside. His left ear was pierced, and through it was a small gold ring. All in all, he looked to be   
as much as an angle as even TK...  
  
"See? I told you you could open them." He smiled warmly. "My name's Caleb. Prince Caleb, at that."  
  
"Caleb..." I murmered, tasting the words for the first time. Smiling again, he pushed a loose strand of hair   
out of my face and looked deeply into my eyes.  
  
All thoughts of TK left my mind...  
  
***  
  
"Damn! Pegasusmon, can't you go any faster??" I looked down at my watch in distress again. 6:49 pm.   
The eighth time down the beach in the last half hour. Half an hour since the call...  
  
"KARI!!!" I called as loud as I could. The wind screamed right back at me, challenging my will. No use.   
She's gone...  
  
TK, no, do not give up! It's your fault she's gone and it's you who's going to get her back! My eyes scan   
the beach hopelessly with no avail...why can't she call for me again? Like last time?  
  
"KAAAARIIIIII!!!!" I screamed, but curse the wind, it stole my cry and twisted and distorted it into   
obliteration. I scaned the gray sky again for any sign of Kari...arg, blast the wind, it snatched my hat!   
"Arg, give it back!"  
  
I plucked my hat from the wind's grasp, and watched it as it ripped several small candy wrappers out to   
sea...but something was wrong...  
  
"There! Stop, Pegasusmon, go back! Right to that shimmery spot!" We turned and flew to a small spot in   
the sky, at which the wind howled and battered but did not get through. Closer and closer, almost   
there..."Okay, stop now, just stop! I think we're going to find Kari now!"  
  
"No problem, what have you got?" Pegasusmon hovered at the spot, trying to see what I could. I reached   
an unsteady hand to the spot, expecting the worst.  
  
"Huh? Wha...it's solid!" It was then I got an idea. Pulling out my digivice, I screamed, "DIGIPORT   
OPEN!"  
  
The wind howled furiously trying to get through the opening which was getting larger by the second. I   
stuck my hand at the hole.  
  
"Hang on, TK, I think we're going in!" Shouted Pegasusmon. The wind at our backs, the hole opened to   
the place in which I hoped to find Kari.  
  
From somewhere in the hole, a gust of wind carried the voice of sweet, summer laughter, "You can't catch   
me!"  
  
But the wind can not be trusted.  
  
***  
  
Mmhum! Done! For now...::Laughs Evily and throws head back. Wind comes up from all sides and swirls   
untill she is flying or at least levitated rather high in the air...:: MUAHAHAHAAHA....uh? Eh...*cough   
cough* ::looks arround at all the concerned people:: NO I'M NOT OK!!! That has to be at least the eighth   
time I've done that this week! But hey, that wind effect, now that was cool....  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Unspoken Memories  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Lets think logically. Did I own them in any of   
my previous fics? Do you think I'm going to gain controle of   
them in the short period of a day? They why are you   
bothering me with this stupid disclaimer? They're yours, not   
mine. Okay? Don't sue. Oh, but one little thing. I do own   
Caleb (not that I really want to, but hey, at least he's   
hot) and the Sea Nayamon, so don't take them without my   
consent. Kay?  
  
A/N--This is part four, isn't it? Um....I hope so...::looks around hoplessly::  
I think I'm lost....  
  
***  
  
"I wanna feel just like before  
Before the rain came in my door  
Shook me up, turned me round,  
Made me cry till I would drown.  
Stole the daylight, brought the night.  
So much anger I would fight.  
Lost my youth amid the blue,  
Saw all the loneliness in you.  
Wanna help you give your love  
Shine some light out of the mud.  
Fill the empty fand a rhyme  
A brighter day a better time  
But I'm wondering where I'm gone  
Can't find the truth within my song  
All I have I'll give to you.  
To let you know you're not alone  
I'm telling you,  
I'm smiling for you only.  
I'm trying for you solely  
I'm praying fro you only  
No more cry, no more cry."  
  
The Corrs--In Blue  
  
'No more cry'  
  
  
***  
  
"There! Stop, Pegasusmon, go back! Right to that shimmery   
spot!" We turned and flew to a small spot in the sky, at   
which the wind howled and battered but did not get through.   
Closer and closer, almost there..."Okay, stop now, just   
stop! I think we're going to find Kari now!"  
  
"No problem, what have you got?" Pegasusmon hovered at the   
spot, trying to see what I could. I reached an unsteady hand   
to the spot, expecting the worst.  
  
"Huh? Wha...it's solid!" It was then I got an idea. Pulling   
out my digivice, I screamed, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
The wind howled furiously trying to get through the opening   
which was getting larger by the second. I stuck my hand at   
the hole.  
  
"Hang on, TK, I think we're going in!" Shouted Pegasusmon.   
The wind at our backs, the hole opened to the place in which   
I hoped to find Kari.  
  
From somewhere in the hole, a gust of wind carried the voice   
of sweet, summer laughter, "You can't catch me!"  
  
But the wind can not be trusted.  
  
***  
  
Caleb and I were walking allong the beach when it all began.  
  
"So, little princess, how do you like my kingdom?" Caleb   
asked, and stopped walking.  
  
"*Your* kingdom? Since when is it yours?" I asked, stopping   
also. His eyes....they were so captivating....but from   
somewhere in the back of my mind, warning bells started   
ringing. Not only did I hear that...from somewhere in the   
back of my mind, I could swear I heard someone calling my   
name...  
  
"Since always." He grinned and bowed low. "Allow me to   
introduce myself, Miss Kari. I am Prince Caleb Hirko de   
Santiza. This is my kingdom of Santizia."  
  
"Well, sire," I swept a curtsy, "Tis unmistakably an honor   
meeting you."  
  
Looking up from my curtsy, I grinned evily. Straightening   
up, I warned him slyly, "Look out, you might fall!"  
  
With that, I pushed him backwards into the ocean.   
Flirtatiously, I giggled with laughter. He glared up at me,   
and frowned. "That's it, girlie, you're mine!"  
  
With that, he stood up, sopping wet, and shook himself like   
a dog to get the water off. Head down, he slowly raised his   
eyes, running them over the slim outline of my body, until   
they were locked with mine. I would be lying even to myself   
if I pretended I wasn't loving every moment of this. My jaw   
set in a straight line. In a low, seductive voice, he   
growled, "Better run."  
  
I grinned, once again, and shoved him again into the water.   
With that, I shrieked with laughter, "Can't catch me!"  
  
I bolted as fast as I could down the beach untill I reached   
a cliff that dropped about thirty feet. I turned to admit   
defeat to Caleb, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Caleb?" I asked the fog. "Where'd ya go?"  
  
I waded into the water, surprised at how quickly it got very   
deep. Once again, I called, "Caleb?"  
  
It was then I felt it. A hand shot out of the water and   
grabbed my ankle. Then a soggy blond head popped out of the   
water followed by a pair of angelic gray-blue eyes. The hand   
traced an index finger up the side of my calf, sending a   
shiver up my spine. A crooked smile crossed the face, and   
Caleb lept out of the water. He grabbed me and picked me up   
as if I were a baby.  
  
"Caleb, what are you *doing*??" I cried out in annoyance.  
  
"I dunno. But I think you should hold your breath!" He   
whooped and took a running start at the cliff.  
  
"Caleb you're *nuts*!!!" I shouted in fear. He lept over the   
side of the cliff. I don't even know why, but as we plumeted   
towards the roaring ocean below, I had only one thought.   
Even though I tried to think of someone else, like Tai, I   
couldn't. My mind permitted only one though.  
  
"TK HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"What was that, Patamon?" I looked around, confused. I could   
have sworn I heard a female voice calling my name....then I   
heard another voice, female again, but not at all the same.  
  
"Patamon!" The voice called hoarsely. I whipped around to   
see none other than Gatomon. Patamon squawked in shock.   
Recovering quickly, he flew over her and asked if she was   
all right. "It's Caleb...I don't know what he did to   
her...her distorted her vision and hearing...she can't hear   
or see me, and that means that I can't help her."  
  
"Where is she, Gatomon??" I cried, worried. "And who the   
hell is Caleb? What did he do to her? If he hurt her,   
I'll..."  
  
"Calm down, TK. He hasn't done anything to her. Yet. I guess   
he could be compared to the Digimon Emperor. He controles   
all the digimon in the ocean, or at least the evil ones. The   
only digimon who oppose him are the Sea Nayamon. They're   
like sea nymphs, or at least mermaids. Their hearts are made   
of pure gold, and only do what's right."  
  
"Do you know any Sea Nayamon?" Patamon asked her, concerned.   
"They might be able to help us to find Kari."  
  
"Actually, now that you ask, Wizardmon's first cousin   
happened to be a Sea Nayamon. I met her once, she's very   
nice. Ironic as it seems, I think she lives around here   
somewhere."  
  
"Well, in that case, lets go!" I picked up Gatomon, who was   
rather weak at the moment, and smiled, "Lead the way, O   
mighty catty one!"  
  
"Well...last I remeber, she lived down at the bottom of that   
cliff over there..." Gatomon pointed at a thirty foot drop.   
"And that's where Caleb just brought Kari, I think."  
  
"Ok, Patamon, ready?" I shouted.  
  
"Any time you are, buddy!"  
  
"Patamon! Digiarmor Energize!" Leaping onto the newly   
arrived Pegasusmon, I laughed, "Lets go save Kari!"  
  
Unfortunately, the wind was not the only unwanted   
listener...  
  
***  
  
You like? Yes? No? Review, pullllllllllllleeeeeeezeeeeeeee!   
Thank ya kindly, ladies and gents! ::bows low:: By the   
way...I have a question for all...Did Mary Robberts ever   
find her locker? Muahahahahhahahaha....::holds up a very   
large gray school locker:: No, I didn't steal *this*,   
officer! Uh...where did it come from?? Um....hey, what's   
that over there!? ::points at a bus and as the cop turns,   
the wind effect picks up again and sends flying across the   
land::. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! This   
could come in handy.....  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Unspoken Memories part 5  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: See any of the other ones to know that I don't   
own them and they're not mine and I'm not makin any prophit   
outta this. I do own the Endramon, however, so back off,   
they're MINE!!!  
  
A/N--aie!!! Am I really on part five already?? And each one   
of these is about four and a half pages, and this one is six   
pages, so....::does some quick calculating in   
mind::...DUDE!!! I've done about 24 and a half pages!!! No   
shit! Woah...I need to stop typing...  
  
***  
  
"Judy has her own desire,  
She wants to step into your fire.  
She wants you tangled in her web,  
She wants the flame never to tire.  
She's wanting,  
she's trippin and she's falling.  
Can you catch her?  
Now she's calling,  
Can you hear her?  
She fallin down,  
Judy wants to love so much,  
Can it release her from the hurt?  
Judy's dreamin of your tuch,  
She'll smother you till it's too much.  
She's wantin,  
She's trippin,  
And she's fallin,  
Can you catch her?  
Now she's callin,  
Can you hear her?  
She's fallin down.  
She's fallin down.  
She Wants to drown.  
Within your heart,  
She'll never part.  
She's fallin...  
Down"  
  
Judy  
  
The Corrs--In Blue  
  
***  
  
Previously...  
  
"Patamon!" The voice called hoarsely. I whipped around to   
see none other than Gatomon. Patamon squawked in shock.   
Recovering quickly, he flew over her and asked if she was   
all right. "It's Caleb...I don't know what he did to   
her...her distorted her vision and hearing...she can't hear   
or see me, and that means that I can't help her."  
  
"Where is she, Gatomon??" I cried, worried. "And who the   
hell is Caleb? What did he do to her? If he hurt her,   
I'll..."  
  
"Calm down, TK. He hasn't done anything to her. Yet. I guess   
he could be compared to the Digimon Emperor. He controles   
all the digimon in the ocean, or at least the evil ones. The   
only digimon who oppose him are the Sea Nayamon. They're   
like sea nymphs, or at least mermaids. Their hearts are made   
of pure gold, and only do what's right."  
  
"Do you know any Sea Nayamon?" Patamon asked her, concerned.   
"They might be able to help us to find Kari."  
  
"Actually, now that you ask, Wizardmon's first cousin   
happened to be a Sea Nayamon. I met her once, she's very   
nice. Ironic as it seems, I think she lives around here   
somewhere."  
  
"Well, in that case, lets go!" I picked up Gatomon, who was   
rather weak at the moment, and smiled, "Lead the way, O   
mighty catty one!"  
  
"Well...last I remeber, she lived down at the bottom of that   
cliff over there..." Gatomon pointed at a thirty foot drop.   
"And that's where Caleb just brought Kari, I think."  
  
"Ok, Patamon, ready?" I shouted.  
  
"Any time you are, buddy!"  
  
"Patamon! Digiarmor Energize!" Leaping onto the newly   
arrived Pegasusmon, I laughed, "Lets go save Kari!"  
  
Unfortunately, the wind was not the only unwanted   
listener...  
  
***  
  
"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" I cried. The water was   
right there infront of us! A few more secons and I'm gonna   
die!! Four seconds...two....one.....  
  
The freezing cold water engulfed me, and knocked the breath   
out of my lungs. Foolishly, I opened my mouth and tried to   
take a deep breath.  
  
Yep, too bad I'm not a fish.  
  
I tried to struggle out of Caleb's grasp, to get to the   
surface once again. But his hold was too strong, and as hard   
as I kicked, I couldn't get away...he just kept pulling me   
further and further....blacking out wasn't a surprise...  
  
.....  
  
"Is she alright?" A voice. It sounded somewhat like   
mom's...so soft, caring, feminine.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be alright," a voice, so quiet I couldn't   
entirely recognize it. But it sounded uncannily like   
Tai's...in fact, I'm sure it's Tai's...  
  
"Mom? Tai? I'm so glad you're here..." I murmered, not   
opening my eyes. I shifted slightly on the bed I was on to   
face the speakers. "I was having such a horrible dream...It   
was so frightening...I was sure I would...*sigh*...drown..."  
  
I yawned, then continued. "There was a boy...he keept   
calling me little princess, I don't know why...and he jumped   
far into the ocean, taking me with him...I think I may have   
drowned...and TK was there, trying to save me..."  
  
"Again with the TK business?" The voice, which I had   
previously believed to belong to Tai, chortled. I snapped   
open my eyes to see none other than..."I'm sorry to   
disapoint you, little princess, but I'm not your brother   
Tai. I am Caleb, as you very well know."  
  
He was sitting on the bed at my side. I frowned at him for a   
moment, then flushed bright pink. He was wearing no shirt,   
simply the bottoms of a wet suit, where he got it I have no   
idea, and his hair was dripping wet. His smile was horribly   
tempting...  
  
"You like my getup, little princess? Hm?" His eyes held   
mine. "Now why don't you just forget about this TK of yours,   
because he's really not here right now, is he? And prehaps   
you could think of me as an alternative...at least for now?"  
  
"I suppose you'll do...you're right about that, though, TK   
isn't here to protect me...if he was a real friend..." I   
broke off, astonished at what I had just said. But then I   
shrugged and smiled up at him. Then, I thought to ask the   
question that had been bothering me for a while now... "Why   
do you keep calling me little princess...?"  
  
***  
  
Gatomon caughed and sputtered.  
  
"I hate water," she grumbled, looking very much like   
something the dog draged in. "TK, I'm never going anywhere   
with you ever again. That's twice in one day."  
  
We had just gone under water and swum about fifty feet below   
the surface only to come up in a small, under water cave   
with a single hut-like house in the middle of the room.   
  
"It's okay, Gatomon, we won't hold it to you," I grinned and   
ruffled her fur. But, being the great friend I am (*cough*   
*cough*, yeah right) I dried her off with the corner of my   
shirt, which had already dried. "So, where's this Sea   
Nayamon of yours?"  
  
"See that little house over there? That's where she lives.   
She decided that would be a good place to live because it's   
such a hidden location and only one other race, the   
Endramon, know about it. However, the Endramon aren't the   
greatest digimon to have know about your hiding place,   
becaue they always work with any evil forces which might   
give them a benefit."  
  
"Then we're going to have to make sure that we don't run   
into any of them, eh? Right, then, lets go save Kari!"  
  
***  
  
Caleb had opened his mouth to answer when the female voice   
said something. I turned to see who it was, and saw a   
digimon which looked like a cross between Angewoman, Lilymon   
and a dolphin. In short, very beautiful, but obviously a   
water digimon.  
  
"Now that you're sure she's alright, I would request that   
you leave, sir," the digimon said politely. "After all, this   
*is* my house."  
  
"Close your eyes, Kari," he whispered, "No matter how   
beautiful she is, this is an evil digimon. I must destroy it   
before it can inflict any further harm."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just close them..." I was forced to oblige. From the other   
side of the room, I heard several loud footsteps, and loud,   
hoarse voices, obviously those of digimon, saying things   
like 'Tie the deamon up!'  
  
From the back of the room, I heard one of the strange   
digimon growl to Caleb, "They have arrived."  
  
In a horribly low voice which I know I was not ment to hear,   
he responded, "As I expected...but sooner than I had   
wished...so I had better hurry..."  
  
Then I heard a snap, and all voices ceased. My eyes opened   
once again. Caleb came back towards me. He leaned over the   
bed seductively (once again) and came so close to me I felt   
his body against mine. I felt my heart rate beat up with   
excitement, but for some reason or another, I was really   
wishing that it was TK there, but he's just too   
innocent...he would never do anything like this...  
  
***  
  
We ran to the small house. Though we looked in all corners   
of the house, no door could be found. It was finally Patamon   
who flew to the roof of the house who found a small sun   
roof. Digivolving to Angemon, he flew Gatomon and I to the   
window. What I saw made me quiver with fury...a guy   
obviously at least seventeen leaning over *my* Kari...  
  
***  
  
"TK would never do this..." I said, louder than I ment to.   
To tell the truth, I wasn't even thinking it, and I don't   
see why I did. "It's too bad...he's just so innocent. I'm so   
glad I'm with you, not him..."  
  
"You're right, he wouldn't. Aren't you glad you're with a   
man like me? Someone who's not innocent as a new born babe?   
Now, you wish to know why I call you little princess? Why, I   
thought it should be obvious." He leaned closer, until his   
body was pressing against mine. Pressing hard, so that the   
breath was forced out of my chest. He took the side of my   
face in his hand, and held it in the palm of his hand. His   
eyes darkened, and I could almost see the hentai part of his   
brain whiring with action. "I am a prince. I own the entire   
ocean here. I need a princess to produce my heir, a strong   
princess who can take the pleasure of my body against hers,   
and remain sane. Of course, you'd have to...."  
  
"Stop!" I exclaimed. I was already feeling sick. "I'm only   
thirteen!"  
  
He sighed in annoyance. "And I am sixteen. Age doesn't   
matter."  
  
My eyes widened. Sixteen!? That explains why he's so tall!   
Why didn't I realize it before? I've been so stupid...I   
should have left him first chance I got...He took my body in   
his arms and pulled me closer to him, if that's even   
possible, and his sick, twisted thoughts became so clear I   
could almost feel them protruding from his now-repulsive   
body. I turned my head away from him, trying to get away   
from him and his vile embrace. I'm going to loose my...er,   
*innocence*...I'm only thirteen...what would my preist say?   
What would Tai say? What would Gatomon...gatomon, where is   
she? She disappeared before my sight got fixed...oh, man, he   
must have tampered with my sight...if only I had never   
trusted this *freak*! And now, now...  
  
No, TK said he wouldn't let any thing happen to me. TK said   
he wouldn't let me go with out a fight! I snarled at Caleb   
in a voice which clearly stated 'back off', "Let go of me,   
Caleb, right now. TK loves me, and if you do anything at all   
to hurt me, he swore "  
  
"Not likely, little princess," he sneered. He leaned his   
head in and began nibbling at my neck....I felt ready to   
throw up. "You're mine, now. You shouldn't have said you   
wished to be with me more than with your little friend, TK.   
Actually, to tell you the truth, I made you say that, but   
you already knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm a princess, anyway?" A thought   
struck me. "You're a prince. Princes can only marry   
princesses!"  
  
TK would be proud of me, I'm sure, thinking on my feet...er,   
back. I could get this pervert off of me, and I'd be safe.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, little one, you are unquestionably a princess."  
  
***  
  
Yikes! Why does Caleb say Kari's a princess? Can TK hear the   
conversation? Why can't Kari see Gatomon? And who was that   
strange and beautiful digimon? Find out next time on....ah,   
never mind, I guess I'm getting carried away again...  
  
YEEEES! I am almost done with this one....wait a minute,   
that's a bad thing!!!! I liked typing this one!!!   
Grrr....:[ NOT FAIR!!!!!!  
  
::pouts, then decides to just give it up and start on   
chapter six, the finale::  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Unspoken Memories part Six  
  
Disclaimer: Arg! Don't bother me, go see the rest I'm too   
busy typing my story!!!!  
  
A/N: None, just read it!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"She's a girl in the world,  
She's movin as fast as she goes  
Loves her mum and her dad  
The only secure that she know  
But at night she's alone,  
Dreamin of somebody new,  
Her someone for to hold,  
she's prayin the dream will come true.  
Show me the way  
Show me, show me how,  
Help me be brave  
For love.  
Show me the way  
Show me, tell me how.  
What do you say?  
There's a pain in her heart,  
She's tryin so hard to unwind,  
Makes her cry in the night  
When visions so real make her blind  
Wants to break through the fear,  
Erasin the scars from within,  
Start a new kind of being,  
She's down and she's prayin again.  
Show me the way  
Show me, show me how,  
Help me be brave  
For love.  
Show me the way  
Show me, tell me how.  
What do you say?"  
  
The Corrs--In Blue  
  
"Hurt Before"  
  
***  
  
  
My eyes widened. Sixteen!? That explains why he's so tall!   
Why didn't I realize it before? I've been so stupid...I   
should have left him first chance I got...He took my body in   
his arms and pulled me closer to him, if that's even   
possible, and his sick, twisted thoughts became so clear I   
could almost feel them protruding from his now-repulsive   
body. I turned my head away from him, trying to get away   
from him and his vile embrace. I'm going to loose my...er,   
*innocence*...I'm only thirteen...what would my preist say?   
What would Tai say? What would Gatomon...gatomon, where is   
she? She disappeared before my sight got fixed...oh, man, he   
must have tampered with my sight...if only I had never   
trusted this *freak*! And now, now...  
  
No, TK said he wouldn't let any thing happen to me. TK said   
he wouldn't let me go with out a fight! I snarled at Caleb   
in a voice which clearly stated 'back off', "Let go of me,   
Caleb, right now. TK loves me, and if you do anything at all   
to hurt me, he swore "  
  
"Not likely, little princess," he sneered. He leaned his   
head in and began nibbling at my neck....I felt ready to   
throw up. "You're mine, now. You shouldn't have said you   
wished to be with me more than with your little friend, TK.   
Actually, to tell you the truth, I made you say that, but   
you already knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm a princess, anyway?" A thought   
struck me. "You're a prince. Princes can only marry   
princesses!"  
  
TK would be proud of me, I'm sure, thinking on my feet...er,   
back. I could get this pervert off of me, and I'd be safe.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, little one, you are unquestionably a   
princess."  
  
***  
  
I was shattered. What was Kari *doing* with this sick freak?   
More importantly, what was he doing to her? No, it can't be   
Kari's fault....  
  
But what she said crushed me.....  
  
'TK would never do this. It's too bad, he's just so   
innocent. I'm so glad I'm with you, not him.'  
  
The words haunted me.  
  
'TK would never do this. He's just so innocent.'  
  
She couldn't mean it.  
  
'I'm so glad I'm with you, not him.'  
  
It wan't true.  
  
'You, not him.'  
  
I'm hearing things.  
  
'I'm glad I'm not with him.'  
  
"It's not true!" I hissed at the window.  
  
"What's not true, TK?" Gatomon asked me, very concerned.  
  
"You heard what said, didn't you?"  
  
"I heard nothing. Sorry, TK."  
  
I looked back down through the window. I saw him holding   
her...  
  
"Aarr! NO!" I screamed. "Angemon, break through this glass!"  
  
"Hand of Fate! Huwa!" He bashed the window, but the glass   
did not break as I expected. Instead, it gently fell through   
and disolved. Then the three were transported into a small   
room with a huge one-way window. Inside, next to them, there   
were three rough-looking digimon ("Endramon," Gatomon   
wispered, "I suspected as much.") and in the far corner of   
the room, a really dazzling digimon that looked so similar   
to a Dolphin, Lilymon, and Angemon it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Sea Nayamon!" Gatomon squeaked and ran to the beautiful   
digimon. She lept up onto her shoulder (which wasn't too   
easy to do, seeing as the Sea Nayamon, as Gatomon called   
her, was the height of a tall woman, about 6 feet tall) and   
purred, "Long time, no see."  
  
"No time for pleasantries, miss Gatomon." The digimon had a   
smooth, silky voice that was hard not to like. "Sir Caleb   
has Princess Hikari in his clutches, and if he does what he   
wishes with her, we will all be in a great deal of   
trouble..."  
  
"Don't worry, I have pr...." Patamon hissed at her to shut   
up, and Gatomon stopped short. She looked over at the   
Endramon, who were looking curiously listneing to the   
conversation.  
  
"Oi, you there!" The Sea Nayamon called out to the three   
Endramon. It was only then that I realized that she had an   
unmistakable Brittish Accent. When would a digimon have time   
to go to Britain. "I should thing you would have somewhere   
to go, no?"  
  
"Er....nope, we's supposed ta stay here wid the prisoners   
and watch you. Can't have a deamon left alone." The Endramon   
was getting on my nerves. But, Sea Nayamon had it under   
controle.  
  
"I'm really don't fancy being called a deamon, so lets just   
get you out of the way, shall we, before we start a blazing   
row...." She looked at them. They were unfazed, or just   
really stupid, and didn't move. Sea Nayamon got annoyed and   
closed her eyes, and her legs floated up to her so that she   
was in a yoga (actually, the proper name is *lotus*, but   
who's counting?) position, and she put her two index fingers   
to her templates, meditating. It was quite amazing to see   
this, because the digimon was floating in midair. Her head   
bent forward, and her hands went in both directions, as if   
she was telling two people to, as Mimi puts it, 'talk to the   
hand'. Her eyes opened, and were flaming red. She glared at   
the three, and snarled, "Sea of Oblivion!"  
  
There was a blinding flash, and and the three Endramon froze   
in their places. Then, gradually, the first one asked   
confused, "Um...what was I saying?"  
  
"You were just telling me how much you needed a vacation,   
and that you reckoned that you ought to let us out of this   
room, because you only obey the words of the Digidestined,   
kindest saviors of Digiworld. Not this ignorant buffoon,   
Caleb. Doubtless you remember?"  
  
"Oh, right!" The second one smiled and tapped the side of   
his head. "Well, then I guess we're outta here, then. Been   
nice workin wid ya, lady."  
  
The three opened a secret door out of the room, and they   
left the cave. The rest of us slipped through the door   
ourselves...  
  
***  
  
"You have doubtless guessed at why you are the only of the   
Digidestined to have an angel digimon, am I correct?   
Obviously because you are one of the few angel watchers, not   
only one of them, but their lost leader?" I frowned, and   
realized he didn't know about angemon! So that ment at least   
TK was safe...who knows, this dude's so hentai he might even   
think it was the only alternate, and do a total 180 and go   
yaoi on me... "Unless you could consider that little   
weakling Takeru of yours a Digidestined. Then he might be   
considered, but that sissy couldn't touch me with a fifty   
foot pole. I have no concerns that he will get in my way."  
  
"Now I'll do what I have been needing, my tool." He lauged   
and pushed himself slightly away from me. But only slightly.   
He traced his finger from my nose to my belly button,   
sending a horrified chill up my spine. I would have punched   
him, or at least kicked him where the sun don't shine if I   
could have, but my arms and legs both were pined underneath   
him. His long, thin fingers slowly began undoing my belt   
buckle...  
  
***  
  
"Here is the plan...." Sea Nayamon frowned, standing normaly   
once again. "If we are able to..."  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but Kari's in there with   
that freak pervert, and if we don't get in there soon, she's   
gonna be in a lot of trouble..." I interrupted, very   
annoyed.  
  
But a voice went through my head again, and kept me from   
listening to Sea Nayamon's reply...  
  
'It's too bad, he's just so innocent. I'm so glad I'm with   
you, not him.'  
  
"Young Sir Takeru does not understand," Sea Nayamon replied   
politely, bowing her head. "We need a plan. The evil one,   
Caleb, is a worthy adversary. He knows too much of how to go   
about these things."  
  
'I'm so glad.....'  
  
I sighed, not really listening, and nodded for her to go on.  
  
"Gatomon, you will need to digivolve to Angewomon. Angemon,   
you and Angewomon must distract Caleb. Takeru, you will want   
to take the princess, and get her to safety. Once all of   
this is done, I will use a mega-attack which will,   
unfortunatly, drain all of my energy, but will enable me to   
destroy the evil one." She looked around to make sure we all   
understood. "I want none of you to worry about me. I am old   
as it is, in your human years, I will be over ten thousand   
millenniums of age. It is past my time, and if I am able to   
bring some good out of my existance, then my life will have   
had a purpose."  
  
'You, not him.'  
  
The others were looking at me, waiting for a responce.  
  
"Huh? Um...where'll I take Kari once I get her safe?" I   
asked, only because I couldn't think of anything else to   
ask.  
  
"You know the route through which you came. There will be   
three Endramon there, waiting for instructions. Tell them to   
take you and princess Hikari to Maiden's Peak, it's the only   
safe place." She turned to Gatomon and Angemon. "Are you   
ready?"  
  
'You, not him...' that voice was really getting to me....  
  
"Of course," Angemon stated.  
  
"I was born ready," growled, and digivoved to Angewomon. All   
together, the four of them busted through the door, only to   
see TK's worst fear...  
  
***  
  
My stomach had now been exposed, and he was tracing his   
forefinger around the outline of my muscular (sort of)   
abdomen. On his free hand, he licked the pad of each finger   
in a very vulgar way. His eyes, which were now very very   
dark, never left mine, as if silently telling me what was   
comming. I was almost ready to give up. No way TK could save   
me now. I felt the hope drain from my heart, and I prepared   
myself for the very worst...  
  
"Hey, buddy, why don't you go find your own girlfriend!" The   
voice of an angel. "Because, I don't know if you've realized   
it yet, but Kari's *taken*!"  
  
I had never been more relieved to see (rather, hear) TK in   
my entire life.  
  
"TK! My hero! Now save me!" I cried, my fear lightened   
significantly.  
  
"Well, well, if it's not the elusive little doormat, TK." He   
looked at me with a look which told me to stay put, that he   
was commin right back. With that, he pressed the fingers he   
had just licked against the side of my face. He finally   
stood up, moving towards TK, getting off of me. I lept up,   
and tried to get around the two boys, but the beautiful   
digimon, who had reapeared from God-knows-where, gave me a   
sign to stay for just a minute more...  
  
"So, *TK*," sneered Caleb, "You wish to disrupt my   
little...game, do you?"  
  
He took a ominous step forward, but was blocked by Angemon   
and Angewomon.  
  
"Sorry, kid, you have to go through us first." Angemon   
snarled at Caleb.  
  
"No one tries to steal Kari's innocence against her will   
without hearing from *me* about it," Angewomon crossed her   
arms across her chest to prove she ment business.  
  
"I have no time for your silly games." Caleb roared at   
Angemon and Angewomon. Neither one of them acted as if they   
had even heard him. Caleb turned slightly purple, and his   
eyes flashed red.  
  
I felt a light tug at my arm, and turn to see TK standing   
next to me, looking like a heavenly spirit. I flung my arms   
around his neck, and burried my head in his neck. "TK, I was   
so scared! Thank you for...."  
  
I let my arms fall to my sides.  
  
But there was something in his eyes. It was a mix of several   
different emoions, basically mingled between anger at Caleb   
and joy that he had arrived in time. But behind his eyes, I   
saw something else.  
  
Regret and dejection.  
  
"TK, what's..." I started, but he simply put his finger over   
my mouth to quiet me. Taking my hand, he lead me through a   
door, and out of the house. Behind me, I heard Angemon and   
Angewomon shouting attacks to keep Caleb in place.  
  
TK and I ran out of the small house, and to the outskirts of   
the cave. There, we saw three ugly little digimon, all with   
brown, squished up faces, and squat, flat bodies, like large   
quarters.  
  
TK moved forward to speak to one of them, but I pulled him   
back. I cried, "Those are the evil digimon working for   
Caleb!"  
  
TK cringed at the name, but shook his head at me. "They only   
obey the Digidestined now, thanks to Sea Nayamon." He turned   
to the ugly digimon, and said to them, "We need you to take   
us to Maiden's Peak."  
  
I wondered why we were going there, but figgured TK knew   
what he was doing. He turned to me, and said, "Sea Nayamon   
said to take you there so we'd be safe. Also, I sugguest you   
hold your breath because we're going underwater for quite   
some time."  
  
He turned to the Endramon, and called to them, "To Maiden's   
Peak!"  
  
They came over, put us on their backs, and jumped into the   
freezing cold water. At least this time, I knew I was   
safe...  
  
***  
  
What is Sea Nayamon's plan? Will the star-crossed lovers   
every be able to regain what they had before all this? Will   
the phone call ever be completed?? And where did Caleb, TK   
and Kari get their getups? I really like their clothes!!!...  
  
Er...anyways, find out next time (probably around six or   
seven tonight...) on Unspoken memories....  
  
  
A/N: More is comming!!! Promise. But people, give me some   
info here, what happens with Caleb? Hummmmm? Does he live?   
Die? Go yaoi and chase after Allan Shezarl from Escaflowne??   
::laughs nervously:: Hehe...that's going just a little too   
far....  
  
LETTER FROM QUEO: I think I want to step in here. This story was  
written with a bottle of sprite and green fingers (seeing as  
it's almost hallowene and all I convinced Kiri to dye her hair  
green (i did mine blue) and some of the stuff came off on our hands)  
so y'all have to read it. Also, because we have a dance tonight  
and I made Kiri Chan promise she'd go ]in background, Sakira's  
screaming that she doesn't want to go and i'm cackeling at her  
and tellin her that if she doesn't i'm goin to take away her  
intenet connection[, she might not get the next part till like  
10 o'clock tonight. Kay, and Kiri, You did a good job on this one.  
Seriously.  



End file.
